


lazy sunday

by FreeAsICanEverBe (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FreeAsICanEverBe





	lazy sunday

“Armin! C’mere, will you?” Annie calls out from the sofa.

“Why?” Armin walks to the living room where Annie sat.

Annie made grabby hands at Armin, which caused him to smile because he knows where this is going.

He walks around the sofa and sits at the empty space between Annie’s legs. Annie wraps her arms around Armin’s waist and nuzzles her face against his neck. She leans back against the armrest and Armin follows her. Their body relaxes and it was like they melded together to become one.

Armin shifts and turns around so that he was facing Annie’s front and he lowered himself a bit so that he could lay his head on Annie’s tummy and hug her waist.

Annie brings one of her hand to Armin’s head and runs it through his hair soothingly.

She unties his hair using her other hand and then uses it to do the same to herself. She sighs and relaxes further and so does Armin.

Armin turns his head a bit and kisses Annie’s tummy before going back to his original position.

Lazy Sunday is always the best.


End file.
